Master of the Red Demon's Dragon
by TheChamp123
Summary: Parallel World to Junkyard Duelist. Read as Darker, Colder Naruto spends his days protecting Duel Academy. His dream is to be the king and he will crush all the top duelist one by one until he reaches Yugi Muto. Lemon, Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer:** I **don't own** **Naruto or Yugioh**

* * *

Seto Kaiba, a powerful man, an incredible dueler and the rival to the king of games himself was at his company reading over reports from his school.

"Seto!" Kaiba looked up from his computer to his little brother Mokuba "Something big has happened"

"What is it Mokuba?" Mokuba handed him electronic wide screen device.

"There's a duelist who's been using the new deck Pegasus made. He's battled over one hundred duelist. Including Joey Wheeler and won" Kaiba started to think about the synchro deck and if he should battle the new duelist or not. Then an idea hit him, if this duelist was good enough then maybe he could protect his new school and the Sacred Beast cards.

"Find him, Mokuba"

"Okay, Bro"

* * *

A blond haired teenager with spiked hair, dark blue eyes. six whisker mark like scars on his face, with peach skin and a strong build.

Wearing a black and red zip up hoodie **(A.N: Assassin Creed Zip up hoodie which is kick ass)** with a black shirt underneath, jeans and black nikes.

Currently he was walking threw underground dueling ring,strapped to his arm was a cybernetic long cylinder with the back being octagonal, the colour scheme being blue and black. This was a brand new Duel Disk, he built and devolved on his own.

"HELLO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Are you ready to see some underground dueling?" The announcer asked, he revived a roar of excitement from the crowd "Now for every loss a life point each said Duelist will receive a violent shock and the last one standing or causes his opponent lose all his life points wins. Now let's meet our contestant, we have a new face to the underground dueling, coming here for the first time we have, Naruto!" Said blond walked into the field, ignoring everyone around him "Now, I present the champ of three years! The King of underground Dueling! The master of the evil hero's! Hiromi Yoshida!" A teen no older then Naruto walked onto the field, black hair with the right side of his hair spiked up and silver. wearing a black jacket with blue spheres on his shoulders, a blue shirt underneath, grey black camouflage pants and black boots with metal shin guards.

Naruto- 4000Lp

Hiromi- 4000Lp

"Since your my challenger, I'll be going first" Naruto nodded activating his Duel Disk, making a holograph appear to place his cards.

"Since I have no monsters on the field I can summon in attack position 'Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy'"

Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy- ATK 300/DEF 600

"I end my turn" Naruto drew a card with a neutral look

"I draw. I summon 'Dark Jeroid' in defense" Naruto placed his card on his holograph.

Dark Jeroid- ATK 1200/DEF 1500

"I play one card face down and I end my turn"

Hiromi smirked "I tribute my 'Infernal Prodigy' to summon 'Evil Hero Malicious Edge' in attack mode!"

Evil Hero Malicious Edge- ATK 2600/DEF 1800

"Now attack 'Dark Jeroid' and since 'Malicious Edge' is attacking a defense position monster, you take piercing damage!"

Naruto- 4000-2600= 1400LP

Naruto gave a pained grunt from the electric shock.

"I play one card face down and end my turn"

Naruto grunted as he struggled to stand "I play the card 'Veil of Darkness' if I draw a Dark monster, I can chose a number of monsters and send them to the graveyard" Naruto drew a card showing 'Archfiend of Gilfer' "By sending Seven more Dark type monsters to the graveyard I can banish them to Special Summon 'Rainbow Dark Dragon'!"

Rainbow Dark Dragon- ATK 4000/DEF 0

"But why end there? I summon to the field 'Dark Tinker'. I play the spell card 'Starlight Junktion', by tributing a tuner monster I can synchro summon to the field one 'Chaos King Archfiend'!"

"What? Synchro summon?"

A bright light shined showing a thin demonic looking monster with fire sprouting from it's head.

Chaos King Archfiend- ATK 2600/DEF 2600

"I activate 'Chaos King' effect. When 'Chaos King' declares an attack, I can switch the attack and the defense of any monster I chose, its no guess who I chose. Now go destroy 'Malicious Edge'"

Hiromi- 4000-800= 3200LP

"'Rainbow Dark Dragon' take out the rest of his life points!" Hiromi yelled in pain when 'Rainbow Dark Dragon' fired a beam of darkness from it's mouth.

Hiromi- 3200-4000= 0LP

Naruto looked down at his downed opponent with a cold look in his eye, walking away and waiting for his next opponent.

* * *

Naruto was walking down, the street counting his prize money when he saw a car in front of his home.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" A man in a suit asked.

Naruto hesitantly nodded "Seto Kaiba would like to meet with you" Naruto gave a sigh stuffing money into his pocket.

 **Twenty Minute's Later**

Naruto walked into a room to see a man standing there waiting for him "That was a good duel Uzumaki. You showed no mercy"

"When your on your own for so long, you have to be strong" Naruto remembered all the times he was on the street hungry and cold.

"Yes, I know what you mean. My brother and I where in a similar position when we were younger" Seto out those thoughts for later "I have recently made a school along with three strong monster cards. I want you to duel me and see if your good enough to go to my school" Naruto closed his eyes in thought, he could fight one of the strongest Duelist in duel monster history and go to a school or reject and go back to fighting underground duelist.

"I hope your ready, Kaiba" Naruto said activating his duel disk, with Seto following suit.

Naruto- 4000Lp

Seto- 4000Lp

"Interesting, you made an updated version of my 'Duel Disk'? I'm impressed" Naruto smirked "Pegasus has told me all about your skill and deck is said to be very powerful"

"Then you don't mind if I go first then?" Naruto asked with a smirk, which Kaiba mimicked.

"I summon 'Flare Resonator' in defense mode and I end my turn"

Flare Resonator- ATK 300/DEF 1300

"I summon 'Des Feral Imp'"

Des Feral Imp- ATK 1600/DEF 1800

"I play the spell card 'White Dragon Ritual'. Tributing 'Des Feral Imp' I summon to the field 'Paladin of White Dragon'"

Paladin of White Dragon- ATK 1900/DEF 1200

"And now I activate Paladin's effect. I can summon a 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' from my hand or my deck by tributing Paladin" Naruto eyes remained calm even when the legendary monster appeared before him.

Blue Eyes White Dragon- ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"I play one card face down and I end my turn"

"I see your every bit the duelist everyone says you are" Naruto complimented as he drew another card.

"I play 'Archfiend Interceptor'. I tribute that monster to summon to the field 'Curse of Dragon'!"

Curse of Dragon- ATK 2000/DED 1500

"Now I tune my two monsters. The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, 'Red Dragon Archfiend'" Naruto yelled summoning his strongest monster.

Red Dragon Archfiend- ATK 3300/DEF 2000

"And since I uses 'Flare Resonator' to Synchro Summon 'My Red Dragon' gets 300 attack points. Now attack 'Blue Eyes' with Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!" Naruto yelled. 'Red Dragon' as it's fist was surrounded by a blazing crimson fire.

Seto- 4000-300= 3700LP

"I place another card face down. I end my turn" Naruto smirked as both him and his Dragon stared down Kaiba.

"I play the card 'Monster Reborn' bring back my 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'. I now play the card 'polymerization', fusing my two 'Blue Eyes' in my hand and one on the field to fusion summon 'Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon'!"

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon- ATK 4500/DEF 3800

"Attack!" Kaiba yelled, Naruto just smirked not in the least bit worried.

"Not so fast Kaiba! I activate my trap 'Negate Attack'" Kaiba smirked, ending his turn, feeling his hear race with excitement.

"I activate 'Red Dragon Archfiend' effect, I can destroy all other face up attack position monsters on the field"

"What?" Kaiba yelled as his blue eyes was destroyed.

"I also activate my other face down 'Mystical Space Typhoon' destroying one spell or trap" Kaiba's face down card shot up showing 'Enemy Controller'. "Now Attack, Kaiba directly!" 'Red Dragon' road as it slashed at Kaiba.

Seto- 3700-3300= 400LP

"I end my turn" Kaiba had his head hanged Low, hiding his face.

"Ha...Hahaha" Kaiba laughed, confusing Naruto "Brilliant! Hahaha." When Kaiba was done laughing he had a small smirk on his face "Come, we have much to discus" Kaiba said deactivating the arena, Naruto gave a glance at his monster, running his hand over it's leg. Followed Kaiba as it disappeared into little particles. Naruto followed after Kaiba, not knowing his his hole world was going to change.

* * *

Naruto wearing a Blue version of his original hoodie was on his way towards Dueling Academy "Let's hope this school is interesting" Naruto hopped as he jumped out of the Helicopter. Naruto, hearing a growling noise turned to see 'Red Dragon Archfiend' behind him. "You wanna see this school?" Naruto got a growl in confirm as it started to fly above him.

Naruto moved his way threw the crowd of student's, one he found his dorm a smirk reached it's way onto his face at the giant mansion like building. Naruto grimaced when he met Dr. Crowler when they .

"-And I know you will bring pride to Obelisk Blue" Naruto cracked his neck as he walked up to his room, leaving the feast.

Naruto gave a sigh when he saw a hot spring not that far from a his dorm, walking in Naruto missed the female sign as he walked in. Naruto stripped down, slowly entering the hot water, letting it wash over his aching muscles. Falling asleep with his head resting back.

While Naruto was sleeping three girls where coming into the Hot Spring "Did you girls see that blond guy with the whisker marks?"

"He's cute. I wonder if those are real or tattoo's? What do you think Mindy?" a different voice said this time.

"I'm not sure Jasmine, but one thing for sure, Alexis couldn't take her eyes off him the entire time" The two started giggling.

Alexis walked in but froze when she found the very teen they where talking about sleeping naked in the hot spring "I guess we don't have to guess if there real or not" Jasmine slowly sank into the water, making her way over to Naruto. When she reached him, her hands started to rub them, Naruto leaned into her touch making her giggle and Mindy came over to stroke his other cheek.

"Mmm he's very built as well" Mindy said running her hand over his pec.

"What are you two doing?" Alexis whispered with annoyed tone.

"Just havin' some fun" Mindy replied with a grin

"What if he wakes up?" Alexis asked with a glare.

"He's got a big surprise waking up" Jasmine answered this time.

"That's not the only 'big surprise'" Mindy said staring at his crotch with wide eyes.

"I-I'm going" Alexis stuttered as she bolted out of the hot springs. But as she did that it woke Naruto.

Naruto looked at the two girls rubbing him "Having fun there?" Naruto asked sitting up, making the girls blush.

"S-Sorry, it's just we wanted to see if your whiskers where real" Jasmine said not moving away.

Naruto got an idea as he started to smirk "Since, you girl's have seen me...wouldn't it be fair if I saw you?" The girls glanced at each other for a minute, then slowly removed their towels. Naruto's smirk got bigger as he looked at the two naked girls in front of him "So, how about some fun?" Naruto asked as he stood up, while the two girls glanced at each other one last time, then looked back at Naruto with a sultry smirks as they showed him a great first night at Duel Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh**

* * *

 _A young Naruto had tears in his eyes as he stared up at the owner of the orphanage "P-Please let me stay. I don't have anywhere else to go" Naruto tried to convince the man but all his pleads got shot down._

 _"Sorry kid but there's already to many mouths to feed. You gotta leave" Naruto rubbed his eyes with his arm. Wiping away the tears as he was left outside in the cold._

 **Months Later**

 _Naruto was running with some food under his arm, food he just stole but he needed it...how else would he survive,_

 _Sitting in an alleyway, arms warriors around each to try and stay warm in another cold lonely night._

* * *

 _Naruto was at his job at a Cafè "Uh excuse me" Naruto who was day dreaming, snapping out of it when he was called by the red headed girl he served earlier._

 _"Yeah sorry, how can I help you?" Naruto asked giving a charming world._

 _"Would you like to go out sometime?" She asked nervously._

 _"Sure"_

* * *

 _A slightly older Naruto was holding hands with the same girl from the Café "We're always gonna be with each other right? Karin" Karin pushed her glasses up with her other hand._

 _"I promise" Karin leaned over kissing Naruto on his cheek making him blush with a big cheesy grin._

* * *

 _Naruto was standing in front of his work café while it was raining hard. Waiting for his girlfriend of nearly six months._

 _A happy smile appeared on his face, when he saw her "I've been waiting forever" Naruto said pulling her into a kiss which she didn't respond to "Hey, you okay?"_

 _"Naruto.." Naruto got confused at her tone "I don't want to be with you anymore..."_

 _"What?" Naruto asked confused._

 _"I don't love you anymore...I found someone else" Naruto had tears that mixed with the rain "I'm sorry" Karin whispered._

 _"Karin...your all I got" Naruto chocked out._

 _Karin just looked at the ground as she walked away leaving Naruto standing in the rain, heartbroken._

* * *

 _Naruto grunted as a fist was buried in his stomach, falling to the ground Naruto gasped for breath. Then falling to his side as one of the muggers kicked him in the side._

 _"Hehe smart mouth little shit. You think you can steal from me? Huh?" A man yelled kicking Naruto in the side harder._

 _"I was hungry*cough* I'm sorry" Naruto coughed as he tried to sit up._

 _"I don't care, if a worthless orphan brat like you was hungry. You stole from me and now we're gonna teach you a lesson!"_

 _Naruto's eyes started glow red as he had enough with all the cruelty, all the hate and all the shit the world threw at him. Demonic Dragon appeared behind him. It growled while the muggers stumbled back in fear, it lunged causing the store owner and his two goons to scream as they tried to get away._

 _Naruto eyes stopped glowing red when he saw his deck, on the ground ruined, all he ever had and all he ever worked for ruined. Naruto grit his teeth slamming his fist on the ground._

 _"DAMN IT! WHY IS THIS ALWAYS HAPPENING TO ME? WHY?" Naruto screamed out to the Sky. The Dragon from earlier growled as it folded it's wings around Naruto in an embrace._

* * *

 _Naruto walking down the street notebook in hand, he bumped into someone causing him to drop his notebook "Sorry sir" Naruto said bowing._

 _"It's fine.." The man trailed on as he looked at Naruto's notebook as he was picking it up "Young man, what's your name?"_

 _"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto eyes widened when he realised who he just bumped into. Maximillion Pegasus._

 _"Naruto, I would like to discussing these, ideas of yours" Naruto felt his eyes widen._

 _"Really?" Naruto asked with hope. Pegasus nodded as Naruto and himself went to discus his new idea's for duel monsters._

* * *

 _Naruto was laying in one of the spare rooms in Pegasus mansion, looking at blank card he was suppose to design._

 _Naruto closed eyes falling asleep, enjoying the softness of a warm bed._

 _ **Dream**_

 _Naruto was standing in a void of pure darkness, when he heard a growling behind him. Turning he saw the biggest dragon of his life but instead of fear he felt...calm? And at ease._

 _It bowed it's head so it was at Naruto's level. Naruto hesitantly placed his hand on the Dragon's head but when he did he was fillied with warmth and in a really long time he was happy, running his hand up and down the Dragon's snout._

 _Naruto rested his head against the dragon's giant head, he closed his eyes hoping to enjoy the warm feeling as it lasts._

 _ **Dream End**_

 _Naruto woke up, he frowned when he realised it was all just a dream or he would've. The very same card that he was going to design had the dragon from his dream on it._

 _Walking over Naruto picked up the card and that warm feeling washed over him again. Naruto looked over the card then saying it name with fondness " Red Dragon Archfiend..."_

* * *

Blue eyes slowly opened, getting out of the tangle of limbs, Naruto rubbed his neck as he put his clothes on. Once he was done, Naruto strapped his Duel Disk to his arm. Picking up his deck he left his room, leaving the two girls to sleep.

Ever since a Naruto received his deck, he was a ruthless Dueler. He never spared an opponent, no matter who it was and the same goes for one Joey Wheeler.

 **Flash back**

Naruto saw a fair going on, walked over to see what it was all about.

Naruto frowned when he saw it about the best duelists, his frown increased when he saw the idiot Joey Wheeler, talking about some heart of the cards rubbish.

Seeing you where allowed to duel the legends, Naruto made a b-line ready to show the man that he was all talk.

Joey smiled seeing all the younger generation ready to learn. He saw a teen Walk onto the field with the angriest and coldest eyes he had ever seen.

"So, you a fan or something?"

"Or something" Naruto said pulling out his deck and he started to shuffle his deck with Joey following suit.

"Alright! I can't wait to duel ya. You think you can handle me kid?"

Naruto- 4000LP

Joey- 4000LP

"I hope your ready because I will be holding nothing back" Naruto glared as his duel disk activated.

"Heh bring it Kid!" If anything Naruto's glare got harsher. Drawing a card.

"I summon 'Dark Resonator' in attack mode"

Dark Resonator- ATK 1300/DEF 300

"I end my turn" Joey grinned cockily as he drew a card.

"I summon 'Red Eyes Black Chick' in attack mode"

Red Eyes Black Chick- ATK 800/DEF 500

"And I activate this little guys effect. If I send him to the graveyard face up, I can special summon from my hand 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'!" The dragon gave a fierce roar amazing the crowed and causing them to cheer.

Red Eyes Black Dragon- ATK 2400/DEF 2000

"Now get ready for a heavy hit! Cause I play the spell card 'Inferno Fire Blast'! This allows me to inflict damage equal to the attack points of my dragon"

Naruto- 4000-2400= 1600LP

"Why stop my Combo hear? By tributing my 'Red Eyes' I can special summon from my hand 'Red Eyes Darkness Dragon'!" Joey grinned as his monster appeared on the field "And for every dragon in the graveyard my red eyes get 300 attack points"

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon- ATK 3000/DEF 2000

"I end my turn" Joey said waiting to see what Naruto would do.

"I draw. I play the spell card 'Double Summon' and I summon to the field 'Archfiend Solider'" Naruto yelled slamming his card on his holograph disk.

Archfiend Solider- ATK 1900/DEF 1500

"I also summon 'Clear Kuriboh'"

Clear Kuriboh- ATK 300/DEF 200

"Now I tune all three of my monsters to Synchro Summon 'Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend'!" When the dragon appeared on the gelid everyone looked in fear, it had some slight differences from his original 'Red Dragon Archfiend'. It had one horn broken, it had it's right arm covered in stone and it had marking all over it's body "When it is summoned to the field it's name is changed to 'Red Dragon Archfiend'"

Red Dragon Archfiend- ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"I now play the spell card 'Mystic Plasma Zone' and it gives all Dark type monsters 500 attack points and 400 defense points" Joey looked on in confusion.

Red Dragon Archfiend- ATK 3500/DEF 2900

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon- ATK 3500/DEF 2400

"What was the point of that? You just powered up both our monsters" Naruto sent a smirk that sent a shiver up his spine as his eyes seemed to glow crimson.

"Because I activate my monsters effect! I if a monster is special summoned to the field it is destroyed and it inflicts 500 damage!"

Joey- 4000-500=3500LP

"Now I attack you directly. GO MY DRAGON WIPE OUT THE REST OF HIS LIFE POINTS!" Joey's eyes widen when he saw the bulky dragon charge at him, with it's right hand/claw covered in molten flame which hit him so hard he was sent to the ground with steam flowing off of him. Barley conscious.

Joey- 3500-3500= 0LP

Winner Naruto

"Tell Yugi Muto "Your Next!" Naruto said as he walked away not even bothering to see if Joey was okay.

Mai was holding her boyfriend head as she called out his name, getting no response, worrying her even more.

"Joey!"

 **Flash Back End**

Naruto was sitting on a slab of rock, looking at the ocean.

"So, your the duelist that put Joey Wheeler in hospital" Naruto turned to see a rather beautiful girl walk towards him.

"I might be" Naruto didn't take his eyes off the ocean.

"Hmm, why are you here?"

"I was sent hear by Kiba to watch over his school for any threats. Also to make sure no one takes the 'Sacred Beasts' cards" the girl could only stare at Naruto in surprise.

"Really?"

"No" Naruto said with a smirk

"..." The girl started to smirk seeing Naruto was a challenge seeing he didn't fall for her charm like so many of the Obelisk Blue boys.

"Naruto" Naruto said holding his hand out for her to take.

"Fonda" she held his hand tightly, sending electricity up both their arms "So you don't mind if I stick around do you?" Naruto just gave a shrug.

"Be my guest" Fonda smiled as she sat next to Naruto. Naruto enjoyed the silence finding her presence not unwanted.

"So,tell me about your self" Naruto sat up, and told his story from all the good times to the bad times, weather he wanted to or not he made a friend and possibly more.

* * *

 **A.N: Hey Everyone, after getting a lot of positive response I decided to make the special Chapter from Junkyard Duelist into it's own story. And as a surprise I did a second chapter pretty fast, surprising me. So enjoy the new story.**

 **Like They Say In Canada Peace Oot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh**

 **A.N: Hey everyone very important, for those of you that say the effect is wrong or that card doesn't do that. I'm just letting you know I know what I'm doing, I read the cards and if I put the effect of the card as I did it is correct. I have the cards with me. Also I'm using the Manga version of Red Dragon Archfiend effect, same goes for stardust dragon in Junkyard Duellist, I know what I'm doing, chill. Anyway onto the story, enjoy!**

* * *

"Shouldn't you be at class?" Fonda asked sitting at her desk with a book in hand.

"I'm not here to learn, only to make sure no one dies or steals Kaiba's cards" Naruto replied resting on one of the examining tables.

"Ah the younger generation never ceases to amaze me" Fonda said with a smirk that turned into a serious frown "How are your nightmares?" Naruto didn't answer just stared at the ceiling. "Naruto...I want to help you. It's my job as school nurse" Naruto still couldn't believe she was the nurse and head of the Obelisk blue dorm.

Naruto sighed in annoyance "This one was different...it wasn't a nightmare. More like a glimpse of something" Fonda raised a brow, putting her book down she put her full attention on Naruto.

"Tell me about it" Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered his dream.

 **Dream**

Naruto was standing on a field surrounded by fire, with his most trusted monster behind him, Red Dragon Archfiend.

"I'M GOING TO WIN YUGI! I WILL BE THE KING OF GAMES!" Naruto yelled with his dragon giving an earth shattering roar.

Yugi glared at his opponent with

all three of his Egyptian God Cards behind him "WHAT WAS THE COST? YOUR FRIENDS? HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE?"

Naruto growled as his eyes started to glow red "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! WHAT I'VE LIVED WITH. WHAT I LOST, MAKING ME WHAT I AM!" Naruto grit his teeth as all his memories hit him, from being kicked out of an Orphanage to losing...Her "FROM DAY ONE THE WORLD HATED ME! MY PARENT'S GIVING ME UP BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T LOVE ME, GETTING KICKED OUT OF THE ORPHANAGE, HAVING MY HEART RIPPED OUT AND OPENING UP TO PEOPLE WHO I THOUGHT LOVED ME! Only to betray me and leave me in the dirt like everyone else" Naruto whispered the last part with tears falling.

"Naruto...It's not to late to change" Naruto wiped his eyes with his arm.

"You don't understand Yugi...this is the only thing that gave me life, my only goal"

"What do you think will happen when you achieve your goal?" Naruto looked Yugi in the eye, hiding none of his emotions.

"I might actually be truly happy..." Yugi looked at Naruto in surprise, unable to form a response.

"..."

Naruto breathed deeply getting his emotions under control "It's time I end this duel Yugi. I activate my dragon's effect, I destroy all other face up attack position monsters on the field and that includes your god cards!" Yugi covered his face with his arms as his monsters where destroyed "Now attack Yugi directly!" Naruto yelled as his dragon charged at Yugi , it's arm completely covered in fire.

Yugi closed his eyes waiting for the attack.

 **Dream End**

Naruto sat up rolling his neck "I have to go" before Fonda could stop him he was already out of her office.

"Naruto..."

* * *

Naruto grunted as he bumped into a small figure, Naruto looked down to see Syrus rubbing his head with his friend Jaden behind him.

"Sorry about that" Jaden said with a smile "We're a bit late for class. So where in a bit of a hurry"

Naruto just gave a nod as he went to continue his walk or he would until Jaden stopped him "WAIT!" Naruto turned to look at Jaden with a raised brow "Your the guy with the 'Synchron' deck right?"

"I am" Naruto nodded. Jaden's grinned.

"Please could you battle me in a duel?" Jaden asked with a bow. Naruto closed his eyes in thought, he could battle the guy and see if he was any good or find Jasmine or Mindy to help blow off some steam...or both.

"Sure..." Naruto said activating his duel disk.

"But Jaden, what about class?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Syrus, you cans go but I'm staying hear" Jaden said activating his own duel disk "C'mon, it's time to get your game on!"

Naruto- 4000LP

Jaden- 4000LP

"I'll go first" Jaden said drawing a card.

"I summon to the field 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" Naruto watched as a grey skinned woman with black hair wearing a tight red suit was summoned to the field.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix- ATK 1200/DEF 800

"I end my turn

'Those must be the counter parts to the 'Evil Hero's'' Naruto looked down at his cards, a strategy already forming. "I summon 'Plaguespreader Zombie' in attack mode" A rather grotesque looking monster appeared on the field.

Plaguespreader Zombie- ATK 400/DEF 200

"I place a card face down. I end my turn" Jaden grinned when he saw the card he drawn.

"I summon to the field 'Elemental Hero Avian' in attack mode" a man covered in green fur with a large pair of angle wings appeared on the field.

Elemental Hero Avian- ATK 1000/DEF 1000

"I play the card 'Polarization' to fuse my two monsters to fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman'!" Jaden yelled as the two monsters fused.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman- ATK 2100/DEF 1200

"Now destroy 'Plaguespreader'" 'Flame Wingman' fired torrent of flames from it's dragon mouth, making Naruto grunt "I activate 'Flame Wingman' effect you lose life points equal to the attack of your monster in your graveyard"

Naruto- 4000-2100=1900LP

"I end my turn" Naruto rolled his neck as he started to get serious.

"I activate the spell card 'Double Summon', I summon 'Clown Zombie' and 'Bacon Savour' both in attack mode"

Clown Zombie- ATK 1350/DEF 0

Bacon Savour- ATK 700/DEF 600

"I also play the spell card 'Silent Doom' now I can normal summon one monster from my graveyard and I bring back 'Plaguespreader' in defence mode" Naruto smirked as his monster was brought back to the field "Now I tune all three of my monsters to Synchro Summon 'Archfiend Zombie-Skull'!" A monster very similar in appearance to 'Summoned Skull' appeared on the field.

Archfiend Zombie Skull- ATK 2500/DEF 1200

"Destroy his 'Flame Wingman'!" Jaden gasped as his monster was destroyed.

Jaden- 4000-400= 3600LP

"I play 'Tuning' I can chose one 'Synchron' monster from my deck and add it to my hand. I end my turn" Unknown to the two duellist but a small crowd started to gather around and watch the duel.

"I draw. I summon 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' in attack mode" a man completely covered in a blue and gold suit with sparks of electricity flowing off him.

Elemental Hero Sparkman- ATK 1600/DEF 1400

"But I'm not finished I play the spell card 'The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh' and I can either special summon 'Winged Kuriboh' or have him summoned to my hand and I chose to Special summon!"

Winged Kuriboh- ATK 300/DEF 200

"Now I once again play the spell card 'Polarization' fusing one 'Elemental Hero' and one light monster to summon 'Elemental Hero The Shining'!" Jaden yelled as bright light covered the field blinding everyone until the light stopped, showing a man in a white, gold and little bit of red suit, with a cut in half ring floating behind him with eight spikes above the ring.

Elemental Hero The Shining- ATK 2600/DEF 2100

"Now attack 'Zombie Skull'!"

"Sorry to say Jaden that won't work. I activate my trap card 'Mirror Force' if a monster goes to attack, I can destroy all face up attack position monster's you control" Jaden's 'Elemental Hero' was destroyed.

"I end my turn" Naruto smirked

"I draw, I summon 'Flare Resonator' in defence mode"

Flare Resonator- ATK 300/DEF 1300

"I play the spell card 'Starlight Junktion' to Synchro Summon 'Red Dragon Archfiend'"

Red Dragon Archfiend- ATK 3000/DEF 2000

"Now 'Zombie Skull' attack Jaden Directly!"

Jaden- 3600-2500= 1100Lp

Jaden grunted when he was hit by 'Zombie Skull' attack.

"Finish this" Naruto said to his dragon. All Jaden could see was Naruto's dragon as it charged at him.

Jaden- 1100-3000= 0LP

Jaden gave a yell being thrown back by the power of the attack.

Naruto Wins

Naruto walked off as Jaden was helped up by Syrus. Jaden started at Naruto's back with a smile and a goal in mind. Beat Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto walked into his room to find Mindy wearing light make up, naked as they day she was born looking at him with a sultry look.

 **Lemon**

Naruto smirked, slowly taking off his clothes as he walked over to his bed.

Once he was in front of Jasmine, his hard length standing tall, Jasmine started to breath heavily, rubbing her thighs together as she gently grasped Naruto's length with both hands that couldn't reach all the way around.

Leaning down Mindy kissed the top, the she started run her tongue up and down Naruto's length. Getting it slick and wet.

Naruto groaned in pleasure running his hand threw her black locks, enjoining the feel of her hair. Naruto smirked getting a tight grip of her hair and slowly pushing his hard length into her mouth.

Mindy moaned, already addicted to the taste. Mindy's eyes widened when his large head hit the back of her throat causing her eyes to water and gag.

"Erlk!" Naruto smirked increased, enjoying the sound, he started to savagely thrust in and out of Mindy's throat "Glk, Erlk, Glk!" Was the only sound that could be heard in the room as tears streamed down Mindy's cheeks, ruining her mascara. Naruto then lowered her head until her nose bumped his pelvis.

Naruto with all of himself down Mindy's throat held her down for nearly a minute while she struggled to breath, chocking and staring up at him with submission. Quickly pulling himself out, Naruto watched with satisfaction as she coughed and gasped for breath, resting his length against Mindy face, completely covered in her spit. Mindy gave a kiss on the side a of his tool, enjoying the rough treatment.

Naruto picked her up putting her on her hands and knees. Spitting into his hand rubbing it on his length, not needing to for Mindy as she was soaked.

Naruto lined up, then thrust forward hard, grasping Mindy's hips tightly. Naruto slowly pulled out, only to thrust back in hard pulling Mindy towards him as he dose it.

Mindy eyes rolled up to the back of her head, tongue sticking out with a dumb look on her face, cumming with ever thrust of Naruto's hips.

"Oh gawwwwdddd~" Mindy squealed.

"You and Jasmine are dirty girls? Sleeping with someone you just met" Naruto growled into her ear.

"W-We couldn't help it~ your so sexy and biiiiiiigggggg~" Mindy yelled the last part, cumming even harder and crushing Naruto's hard length inside her.

Naruto grinned feeling his release coming, pounded into the poor girl even harder, sending her juices flying everywhere.

"Oh gawd, oh gawd, oh gawd, OH GAAAAAAWWWWWDDDDD!" Mindy screamed as Naruto started to fill her womb with all his seed, causing her to pass out.

Naruto drenched in sweat and Mindy's juices, her his door opening. Turing his attention to Fonda who came to check on him.

A blush appeared as she started at who she considered to be her friend and an Obelisk blue girl passed out with a silly smile on her face.

Staring at each other for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes Fonda walked into the room, shredding off her clothing as she dose it.

Naruto grinned as he pulled the nurse into a kiss, giving her the best sex of her life

 **Lemon end**

Naruto was standing on his balcony, staring at the night "Did you show me that vision?" Naruto asked turning to look at his dragon "Would I really give up everything just for the chance to beat Yugi Muto?" Naruto's dragon just growled before going back to it's card.

Naruto sighed, then headed off to bed, hoping to figure out what his dragon is trying to tell him.


End file.
